dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Universe 2
Team Universe 2 is a team presented by Heles, Pell, and Sour with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 2, in order to participate in the Tournament of Power. The team was primarily made up of the Kamikaze Fireballs and their associates, with the addition of the assassin team Harmira and Prum. Biography Anime Brianne called the other Universal Fighters' attention as she and the other Kamikaze Fireballs prepared to transform into their magical girl forms. Android 17 interrupted the ritual that the fighters had prepared and was scolded by Brianne, Goku, and Top. The Android allowed the girls to transform and 17 was immediately charged at by Sanka Coo as her magical girl counterpart, Kakunsa. Bikal was kicked out of the arena by Android 17 in order to defeat Sanka Coo without interruptions. Sanka Coo was then eliminated by Android 17 with a Photon Flash shortly after. Harmira and Prum worked together in order to take down Team Universe 7. Cornered by Tien Shinhan, Harmira blows up the ground beneath them and knocks out Tien, however Tien's Multi-Forms grabbed Harmira and dragged him off the arena. Afterwards, Prum is knocked out of the arena by Vegeta's Galick Gun. Jimizu fights Gohan, but the fight is interrupted by Frieza, who ultimately eliminates Jimizu after torturing him to near death. Some time later, Brianne and Sous fight against Androids 17 and 18. Ribrianne shot an attack at 18, but she dodged it. It hit Roasie, and it allowed 17 to eliminate her with his Photon Flash. The two Androids then worked together to fight Ribrianne, and she was defeated when 18 punched through her Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne form, reverting to her base form as she fell off the stage. The last 3 fighters, Zirloin, Zarbuto, and Rabanra worked together in order to eliminate Goku while he is vulnerable without his stamina. With the help of Brianne and everyone on Universe 2 giving them support, Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto transformed into their own versions of Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Roasie. The trio then unleashed their ultimate power of love that not even the maidens could master, and then they threw it at Goku and Androids 17 and 18, making them unable to move and hoping that they eliminate them by burying them and shattering the ring from below. However, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and shot his Kamehameha, shattering their Pretty Black Hole attack and knocked the last 3 fighters off the stage. With all the fighters from this team eliminated, Universe 2 will be erased. But before that, Brianne, Sanka Coo, and Sous Roas transformed one last time. Ribrianne thanked everyone for supporting her and the team, with Kakunsa saying that even if Universe 2 is erased, the love will live inside all of the people. After Team Universe 2, along with Heles and Pell, give them one last "Love" pose, Ribrianne bids them goodbye. Zeno and Future Zeno then erased them from existence. They were later revived with their universe when Team Universe 7 won the tournament and wished to restored the erased universes. Manga Prum and Jimizu are quickly knocked out of the arena by Android 18. Harmira and Bikal are knocked off off-panel. Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Roasie battle Android 18, but all four are knocked out by Gamisaras while fighting. Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto are knocked out of the arena during Kale's rampage and Universe 2 is erased. Members *Ribrianne (leader) *Kakunsa *Roasie *Zarbuto *Rabanra *Jimizu *Bikal *Zirloin *Prum *Harmira Trivia *Members of this team are named after meat. *Team Universe 2 has the most female fighters out of all the teams in the Tournament of Power, their God of Destruction is a female. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 2 Category:Factions Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super